


Ozone

by brite_eyed



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Clothed Sex, D/s, Dominance, Edgeplay, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderqueer, Hand Job, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Submission, Voyeurism, body fluids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brite_eyed/pseuds/brite_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They smelled of ozone and of fresh air- Marlin should’ve been more concerned about lying belly-down on his thin mattress with a faceless trespasser, but a reckless part of him long buried since he moved to the valley reared it's head and he took the gamble they offered.</p>
<p>MarlinxTBA<br/>BDSM, D/S, voyeurism, edgeplay, really hot handjob, internalized homophobia/genderroles.<br/>Anything I missed let me know and i'll tag it! <br/>Possible cock identified top or genderqueer character in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ozone

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to shake up the HM fandom because it’s very vanilla (not a bad thing) and I was disappointed I couldn’t find more queer and alternative stories about the HM universe. So I wrote one! I just kinda grabbed Marlin because he’s one of my favorites from the series. 
> 
> This story is graphically sexual. Don’t read if that type of stuff squicks you or you don’t want to possibly ruin your childhood (but really guys it’s a game about marriage and farming… sex happening with these characters is kinda like no-duh)
> 
>  
> 
> Possible cock identified top or genderqueer character in future chapters- if i get feedback on what is preferred I may do that with the story since I'm impartial.

Rating: MA+ (Please do not comment/review telling me your age- I don’t want to know your age. Thank you :) )

Summary: They smelled of ozone & of fresh air- Marlin should’ve been more concerned about lying down belly-down on his thin mattress with a faceless trespasser, but a reckless part of him long buried since he moved to the valley reared its head and he took the gamble they offered.

MarlinxTBA(I’m thinking of inserting Jack/Jill as a non-binary character later- or possibly just going with a traditional pairing. Tell me what you think in a review?)

Content warning: BDSM, graphic sexuality, D/S, internalized gender-roles/homophobia, possible dubcon, voyarism(?), edge play- I’ll tag it per chapter, if I miss anything pm me and let me know :)

Marlin must not have been out for very long since the gale hadn’t passed yet.

He woke up to a flagging erection, a loud thump, and his dark room all of five minutes ago and was still determining where to take this situation; even though there wasn’t much privacy while sharing a house with Celia and Vespa he slept in only thin boxers. The walls of the house creaked with the winter winds and the windows with their old pane glass shuddered, but normally this wasn’t enough to wake him up. Judging by measuring the silence, all other people in the house were still asleep and he was comfortably warm and snug with his thin mattress and dated woolen throw. Casually he let his hands slide down his body beneath the blankets and traced the slight curve of his hip and pulled off his trunks. It had been a long time since he’d been able to do something about morning wood- there was little privacy with both the early bird Vespa and her eager niece Celia living under the same roof. Celia, a young girl with bright brown eyes, seemingly had a thing for him and he could tell would gladly like to help him with his morning ‘visitor’. He could also tell by his gut (when he was a little drunk and wanted to seem edgy he jokingly called it his “city instincts”), and her inexperience that it would end badly. He was as red-blooded as any man but relationships were too much drama, and with all of his baggage it was more effort to than it was worth to sustain one, and because of the lingering hang-ups from his past romance picking up the pieces once it fell apart was too damaging, so he’d stayed single. His mind drifted back to the howling winds outside and his fingers were just skirting the outsides of his flanks with the tips- it was leaving him tingly, shuddering, and starting to get a high off of the feeling. He shifted slightly to get a better angle and let his hand inch further in, stroking his healthy hair pattern and beginning to follow it down. Another hand joined the lazy ride downward, and then another and a smooth voice by Marlin’s ear instructed,

"Feeling good? Now roll over, like a good boy."

The sleepiness numbed some of his initial confusion and panic the voice should’ve caused. Sleep-dumb and with the extra set of hands guiding his pliant body he rolled onto his stomach. The mysterious hands followed through with the motion; one trailed up and calmly was covered his mouth with just enough pressure to stifle a yell, and the other was still rubbing concentric little circles below his bellybutton and occasionally a drag of blunt nails would trace up his sides.

"Good. Now if you want this to continue I have three rules: Don’t turn around. Don’t ask who I am. And do as I say." Marlin nodded and breathed deeply through his nose, they smelled like fresh air and ozone- they must have been out in the storm. They might’ve been that loud thump. Even with his keen sense of observation honed in the city, he could feel his defenses relaxing. Whoever this was, was strong like most of the Valley people (and therefor dangerous - at least in his opinion) and used to doing the labor that came with countryside living but they didn’t seem to want to hurt him. A pair of dry lips pressed in-between his shoulder blades and whispered into his skin, " Make it easy for me?" and his dick twitched against the rough cotton of the mattress. It was risky and outright dangerous but he took the gamble and raised some of the weight off his hips up on his knees. They made a contented sound and their hand slipped farther down, down past his erection and came to rest on his inner thigh. Seemingly satisfied he wouldn’t call out for Vespa the mysterious person removed their hand from his mouth and carded their fingers through his thick black hair and gripped it, keeping a firm steady pull on the roots. He was pointedly not looking at them but he knew from experience he wouldn’t have been able to turn his head if he tried.

They pressed their body through a thick coat to his back and he choked a bit on his tongue -a little from the awkward position but mostly from the little erotic hitch of their hips against the swell of his ass. He let out a barely audible broken little moan and shyly pushed his hips back a bit. Their breath caught and they just held him there, the hand on his thigh stilling for a long moment, as they gathered their composition. Marlin’s consciousness narrowed to the point of contact of those strange fingers tracing gently up his inner thigh in contrast to the rough treatment of his hair. They reached the crook of his hip and followed it around to cup his balls, gently rolling each inside of his lightly wrinkled sac and palpating where his shaft met with them. Marlin’s face burned with embarrassment and arousal, he pressed his face into the pillow and mouthed silent pleas as his hips rolled into the touch. The hand lingered briefly and played at ghosting up his shaft only to rest on the head with a feather light touch following to curve of his crown. His thighs were quaking with tension, and his erection was beginning to ache sweetly.

"Please." It came out hoarse and muted between heaving breaths into the drool spot on the pillow. He continued again, "Please, anything?" not above begging. He felt them swallow and grind against his back again. He tried to chase the feeling and maybe tempt them into action by pressing back with the swell of his ass. It won him a stroke to his hair and a reflex hitch of their hips. Seemingly pleased, they pressed their groin through layers of winter wear in a curiously pleasing way to his ass (Marlin wasn’t going to explore what this meant about his sexuality) but he was no closer to their hand on his dick.

Sensing his frustration they combed his hair soothingly and murmured into his neck.  
"I’ll see you work for it- but you can have your pleasure." With that they finally circled the head of his member and squeezed, taking the pre he was leaking and forming a slick unmoving cavern with their hand around the tip of his dick. Thoughts blurred and dizzy with arousal Marlin was confused why they weren’t moving until the hips behind his squared up to his and thrust firmly forward, pushing his hips down and into the slick grip in the process throwing his face forward into the damp pillow to muffle a the keening slipping past his lips. It took a moment to get a rhythm, they thrust against his hips, the rough feel of fabric on his ass and then he was pushed through and into and pulled out of that tight hot hand trapped beneath his belly. The thrusting against his ass brought up questions he was too embarrassed to admit to having but the hot slippery his dick was thrusting into coupled with overstimulation and sensitivity from having gone so long was quickly bringing him over to a state of mindlessness. From behind he could feel the hand leave his hair and roam the free planes of his body, scratching up his side and familiarizing themselves with his sensitive waist, coasting back up, gripping at his neck. His chest burned with exertion, his face was hot with embarrassment from it. He whimpered with a particularly intense grinding thrust to his ass and the sound startled him to momentary awareness. With the sleep melted away the unfamiliar touch sparked a brief thought where he realized he probably shouldn’t have done this with a stranger but it was too close, and to far to want to stop. Their grip was getting tighter, they were murmuring unintelligible approval and nipping at his shoulder. Their whole palm was now coated in Marlin’s fluids; he was squirting a steady trail of pre with each forward thrust and could feel the pressure building just behind his dick. He held it off as best as he could trying to prlong the feeling, letting some pressure off at the cost of dignity by allowing himself to let slip the soft panted moans he had been biting back. The sounds just encouraged them to drive against him harder and his dick was pushed through the tight ring of fingers with added intensity- popping almost out the back.

They whispered praise into his neck, “You’re doing so good Marlin. Just let it happen,” the sentence was punctuated by a grinding thrust. And Marlin keened when it made the sensitive head drag a bit on the comforter beneath him.  
" Just a little more. You’re such a good boy," They crooned" I know you have it in you." And pulsed their hand, making an effort now to drag their hand up his shaft as they thrust down on him. They rolled their hips and used their free hand at his waist to force his hips to move, and to pull him flush against their body. Marlin could feel himself loosing it- he was mouthing the pillow now, rocking shamelessly into their grasp and back. His whole body was taut as a wire and shaking like a leaf, he was at the edge of a cliff and teetering on the side, looking over it. His ass was almost sore from where they were grinding against it and with each forward thrust he quaked, Then they tightened their grip until it was nearly painful and doubled their speed and with that last pull that was it, it wrenched him from the Cliffside and into free-fall. For a second Marlin scrambled and forgot to breathe, white pulled at the edges of his vision and he thrashed through his climax. Marlin was dimly aware of their last few desperate jittery thrusts against his back before they stilled.  
Afew moments passed and just storm sounds and heavy breathing filling the room.

With the passing of their rutting all the roughness was gone out of their touch. They pressed little wet kisses to his shoulder blades and neck and tugged the blanket back up over him from where I had been tossed aside. He wanted to but was unable to find words to explain how undone he felt, not only did the orgasm rip rational thought aside but really his sense of who he was in light of the whole situation, even just in light of the act they just did was too much to grasp. Careful to keep his head turned away Marlin tried to explain that although he enjoyed himself he didn’t understand how what just transgressed configured into who he was- the Marlin he knows doesn’t shack up with strangers and certainly wouldn’t come face down, wanton and rutting desperately into a genderless hand of a trespasser. But instead only strung out half sounds made their way past his swollen spit slick lips. They laughed low and sweet like honey and held him, stroking his side with a knowing affection. They adjusted him so he still couldn’t see them but was mostly in their lap. Their fingers tracing through his spend and brought a single digit tainted with it up to his mouth. He didn’t resist as they pushed it past his lips and with a suggestive pumping and twist laved it onto his tongue, the acrid taste filling his mouth. In his fucked out state he clumsily lapped at the finger and they withdrew their hand. The soft slightly damp hands continued to trace up and down his body with an almost reverent gentleness to them, only pausing to make sure he had enough of the blanket to be warm. Their hands were bringing him down slowly from this confusing high and towards the sweet embrace of sleep. Somewhere internally Marlin’s ‘city sense’ was protesting lying down with a faceless trespasser, in a crowded house, post coitus (could he call it that when they’d been fully clothed?) but he was too drained and satiated to bother. Luckily they’d had a bit more sense about them than he did because when Marlin woke the next morning he was alone with just the dirty sheets and a rug burned ass as proof that it actually happened. It was snowing out again, which is likely why Vesta let him sleep in- she’d play dirty when she could about getting him to mind his health condition- so he’d probably be cooped up inside today and not allowed to venture out into the stormy weather now that she’d already had that small victory. It was probably for the better that Marlin was left alone today inside with his thoughts anyways; although he had liked the experience and owned it. As confusing as it was about his sexuality and self of self he’d consented to it, he still had some deep thinking to do.

Thank you for reading m(_ _)m !  
Reviews and encouragement are a blessing- I would like to hear how this is being received. It’s the first thing I’ve written in a while.


End file.
